The Everworld: Legendary Lore
by SuperSolomob422
Summary: The Everworld is a world imposed into the Overworld in Minecraft. Hidden only by glitch, and many things have happened there that one would not call fortunate, and currently the Everworld is collapsing into the Overworld, which must be stopped, or both will be left of Minecraft. All because the glitch is becoming corrupt. Rated T for gore detail and mild language.
1. Creation

**A/n I'm going to post features of the hidden Everworld dimension here. For information on the world all of my MC stories take place in, I've worked on it's lore a lot. You may use this MC world lore for yourself, do not make up features and specifically state they are from the Everworld though, but you may still make up your own things. Just be sure to tell me in Private Messages. I would not recommend using this until it's completed, but you may**

* * *

The Everworld is a simple overlay on the Overworld, but they are naturally supposed to be inaccessible from one another. The Everworld is hidden by glitch itself, which can only be harmful to the system when corrupted. Glitch is sustained by the Ever-Tree, which for millennia, has been dieing. It's critical health is due to the mistreatment of the Everworld by it's inhabitants.

Magic is allowed by the Ever-Tree's glitch, and Ever-Sympathy is the only way you are privledged to use it. It will choose who is allowed to use magic, though recently it hasn't been only people who mean good, anyone could have magic for no reason at all, due to the Everworlds heavily damaged state.

However the glitch has slowly been corrupting all of Minecraft since it's creation. There are corrupted creatures from the glitch in it's corrupted state. Yet only in the last century the Everworld has began falling apart, with certain weak points in it's separation from the Overworld, allowing these creatures from the once glorious Everworld into the Overworld, including the only corrupt glitch spreaders, Antotimu.

Birthed from the natural glitch itself, they only live by corrupt AI, which leads to the most frightening behavior, which is almost unimaginable. The Antotimu were unintentionally created by Lycielya, a pure white being with long hair, lavender eyes, and a fox tail (Oh god a furry.). She created the glitch, which she also used to make the Everworld properly overlay on Overworld.

But an unintended side effect was a black being much like her but with yellow eyes and red markings on her body. She was Azeizle, Azeizle was the opposition of the Everworld. She wanted a world as well, but she could only use corrupt glitch, which couldn't create, only modify or destroy. So Azeizle attemped to forcibly take the Everworld and transition it into her own world, the Neverworld. She opened a very concentrated weak point from the Everworld to the Overworld using corrupted glitch. And threw Lycielya out.

But the glitch noticed the unpredictable weak point and acted to make a warrior to set it right, but with the corrupted glitch still present, the base of the warrior was corrupt, and the glitch spawned the first Antotimu. It was alone for 900 years, until weak points opened from the degrading of the Everworld, and the small amount of glitch getting corrupted every second for 900 years. And that glitches more Antotimu from the same base warrior that was corrupt. The Everworld is nearly devastated, and will collide with the Overworld if nothing is done, nothing will be left.

* * *

 **I swear to god these are not furries.**

 **O wait, she's the goddess of the Everworld.**


	2. Sparke Entry 1

**Spoilers.**

* * *

 **Personality:** Sparke is a young male who has been through much, but sees where he is now as where he will always be stuck. But he has a great determination to move farther, and some call it stubbornness, but he's fighting for his sister's life as well as his. He sees Caitia as not being able to do much, but he trusts her to learn them. He wants to move toward, to escape his past but feels the greif will always stay at the core of his heart. And until he forgets, he will never move on.

 **Magic:** Sparke has almost no knowledge of the common magics. He has read the categories, and a few of the interesting spells for entertainment, but he knows nothing about how to cast them.

 **Melee:** He has a great deal of training with his daggers, and uses his bow only when he expects to be hunting. His daggers will do fire damage to the beasts of the Everworld, but outside if the Everworld's boundaries, there is no glitch to fuel the fire.

 **History:** At a young age his father, Hasten, was converted to undead. He ran off to the nearest town, with his little sister, Caitia. They were both expecting to find someone who could heal their father. But they soon discovered that undeath is permanent. Shattered by this the stayed for a while sitting in greif, and an elderly man came over and offered help, because of his sister's currently injured leg. His name was Fagus. And in the present time Sparke has grown from 11 to 22. He has received valuable daggers, and is finally moving on from his painful past. Including Layela..

 **Likes:**

Daggers

Bows

Athletics

Meats

Salads

Teransa pie

Hunting

 **Dislikes:**

Wolves

Blunted wood axes

Very thick forests

Deep mud

Eating dragonfire blossoms.

Barrisks

 **Traits:**

Survivor III | Knows many essential survival tactics to thrive in all kind of environments.

Hunter II | Know the standard animal behavior.

Animal One I | Can get animals to do easy commands, as long as they've been trained a little.

Acrobat II | Swings in trees, and jumps over lava.

Assassin III | Knows distractions, stealth, and heavy dual dagger experience.


End file.
